The Darker Side of Things
by TwilightKitsune1
Summary: Who doesn't have a dark side? Everyone does, what about Harry? How dark can his dark side be for someone like him? well, read and find out... actual summary inside, R


The Darker side of Things…

By: Twilightkitsune1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. It is the property of J.K. Rowling. This is a fanfiction that contains characters of her works. I own nothing of this and this story was the idea of a close friend of mine that needed someone to write it for her. She does not want her name disclosed so I am giving the credit all to the anonymous one who is a genius in her craft. Thank you for reading the disclaimer.

**Summary: **Who doesn't have a dark side? Who says that those that are great are the kindest in their hearts? Why do you think Harry thinks best when no one's around, why do you think he has company with him always? Why doesn't he accept the credit others give him? Here is one answer to these questions…

**A/N: **Hey there everybody! Yep I did make another one-shot, and I know I need to be working on my chapter story it's just this one wanted out first. Besides this is for a dear and close friend of mine. She wanted me to write it but forbade me from revealing her identity. I thought for days on the summary/thoughts on the story she wanted. Then it started haunting me! I was so stressed out over writing this story everything else in my life seemed to fall into the backseat. Then she got really bad sick and had to go to the hospital and I visited her when ever I could and she always asked about the story. I got really bummed out for a while and then it hit me. The perfect way to write it and it followed the plot perfectly!

Unfortunately, some things have happened. I haven't been able to show her and her family won't let me leave the damn story with her! I decided to type it up and post it on and show people _her_ story. This is in no way, shape, or form, my work. I take no credit for it because it's all hers. I hope she gets better and that people will pray for her recovery. THANK YOU!

**(- This takes place in book 5 before the funeral but after the death -)**

The day was setting and soon it will be night. The moon was already out and the stars were blinking silently in the sky. They almost looked like tears that the moon had cried out in sorrow and aggravation. The torches outside were lit and gave the grounds around them, and the area in its light, an ominous glow. There was no light in the castle. None that is, except for the one in the Gryffindor common room. Though even that one looked to be just burning coals.

No one lay awake that night; they all feared this to be a nightmare and quickly retreated into the world of dreams, hoping that it will be different when they wake. All of them that is, except for Harry Potter.

He sat on the windowsill in the common room. He was looking outside, but not really seeing what was in front of him. He was looking beyond the window, beyond the ground below him, beyond the lake and giant octopus, and he was even looking far beyond the dark forest. His eyes were looking out into the darkness, into a part only he even knew existed… now, at least, only he knew about, if you didn't count the hat in Dumbl— in the late headmaster's office.

The thought of it still made his heart clinch. The wound was too recent, far too deep… these wounds seem to be popping up on him more recently, more repeatedly lately. He will just cover this one as he covered Sirius's… by letting it bleed but hiding the blood.

He now looked into the darkness, the deepest darkness he knew. It had begun to threaten consuming him more lately. His thoughts turned over and over in his head, a question always coming to him. "Should I just give in?"

When it started it was barely noticeable, a whisper in his ear as loud as a gentle passing wind or the quiet buzzing of a tranquil bee. However, as he grew older, the voice grew louder. As he grew in his ability with magic, the voice grew in power. As he began fighting Voldemort, the darkness and malice in the voice grew larger and more obvious. As those he loved and cared for began to leave him and turn their backs, the voice became more conniving and more tempting.

Yes, it was so tempting just to give in… his eyes slowly began to close… he was just going to talk, just try and change him… he repeated that to himself, nothing more but talk… the darkness engulfed him.

)-( )-( )-( )-( )-(

"_So, you give me another visit?"_ a chuckle came from the darkness, from a voice much like Harry's, darker more sinister sounding and definitely more self-confident and attractive. "_Dare I ask why you've come? Dare I hope you are finally going to free me and obey **me**?"_

"What would you do if I let you be free, if your will is obeyed?"

"_Should I be freed you ask? To become the greatest wizard, to live on forever, to be feared more then even Voldemort could even concede! I would rule this world with an iron fist Harry, and all will bow down or die in an instant. None would come before me to challenge me. None would live if they did."_ As he finished a mad laugh filled the darkness.

This man was crazy, crazier then last year… Harry heard him walking toward him, to leave the darkness only for a moment. There was a soft jingle of metal with each step… This man was crazy, but he wasn't a man, he was a teenage boy… He was Harry's other half… He was Harry…

As he reached Harry, they only looked at each other. There were no words said in that moment, as their eyes meet. Harry couldn't help himself; he wanted to know what he'd looked like if he let in.

There were only subtle differences. Where Harry's hair stuck out at all ends in an unruly manner, his seemed to have a gothic style to it, and they came down in sharp points. Where Harry had the skin of someone who flies in all weather conditions, his was smooth probably felt like silk, and it had a golden light of its own which would enchant anyone. Where Harry's eyes were a bright green, his seemed to burn with power and temptation. Where Harry wore clothes and looked like every other normal wizard, he seemed to radiate importance and had self-confidence…

As Harry looked at his perfection he couldn't help but wish he looked half as good as the Harry in front of him.

"_But my greatest wish… That has to be my freedom of this godforsaken place, my freedom from these damnable shackles." _He held his wrists out before both of them.

Harry looked at the chains that with held the darkness. He was both shocked and frightened… However, deep down, an emotion he refused to identify as related to the shackles, he was relieved and did not care about their condition…

The shackles were thinning, almost broken completely. They were chipping and rusting, as if there was no care if they stayed whole or if they brook soon.

A smile on his lips as he looked from his wrists to Harry_ "And it seems that one is about to come true."_

Harry began to back away. The look on his face when he looked away from his wrists had been a look that chilled the marrow in his very bone, scared him to his core. What had he been thinking of freeing this monster for? Compare him and Voldemort, Voldemort seems like a kitten that had no claws, or a house elf trying to disobey his master. He would destroy the world if he let this evil free.

Before he could leave he was grabbed by the collar and pulled deeper into the darkness, a whisper in his ear. _"What Harry, leaving so soon? We haven't even gotten to talk. All you've done is stair and admire. Damnit boy, grow a fucking pair!" _the anger in his voice for Harry's weakness and cowardice plain.

"Release me!" Harry said, his voice shook and he was ashamed of his fear.

Anger contorted the once calm and beautiful face. Harry was sure that this look would frighten anyone, even the dead in their graves. His voice was hard and deadly when he spoke. "_I will not release you until **you** release **me!**"_ he finished by throwing Harry like a rag doll deeper into the darkness.

"_Why don't you free me Harry? I can tell you want to… I can see it, feel it, as if it were me. (laughs) Oh wait; it is me since we're the same person (laughs harder)._

"_You could sleep Harry, I could take care of everything out there, and when you wake up you'll have nothing to worry about ever again. No one would bother you, everyone would never think of things that happened to you before birth. There would be no more Voldemort to fight against… hell, you could have a normal life in the wizarding world. Wouldn't that be great Harry? To be free of all your obligations and duties you never wanted in the first place, to have someone you care for beside you. Think of it, you could start a family and be at peace when you wake up. Wouldn't that be perfect, never having to worry again and finally be happy?"_

It was so tempting. To not have to worry about anything, to be oblivious to everything happening around him, to exist but not really exit. Oh it was such a tempting thought of no having to fight anymore… so very tempting.

"No… I will defeat Voldemort… I have to give everyone the peace of mind that they all deserve."

"_But what about **our** peace of mind? Don't **we** deserve **our **freedom, **our **happiness?" _He soothed Harry, taking him into a lovers embrace. _"Why do we have to give up everything for everyone else?"_

"…because… it's destiny." Harry said, hungrily pulling into the embrace he's never had before from anyone.

"_Destiny? Funny word that is… How do you know what your destiny is?... What **our **destiny is?"_

"I don't…" tears began to form in his eyes. "I was told by everyone that it was my destiny, that it was prophesized before my birth."

"_Then let it go Harry. Let me do what **we** are meant to do, let me follow **our **destiny."_

Harry bowed his head. Yes, he could just go to sleep, let go of his worries and just fade out… he would no longer have anyone depend on him, no longer have the weight of the world on his shoulders, threatening to crush him if he slipped… to be free of all of that… that would be bliss… pure and simple bliss.

As his eyes began to close, and his grip on the form hugging him began to loosen, a small light was there. It wasn't that big, almost as big as the top of those muggle ballpoint pens. Even though it was so small, it was blinding so very blinding. It burned even as he turned his head away from it or tried to cover his eyes with his hands. However, as the darkness covered it, strangling it out, his heart called to it. He couldn't let the darkness win against it, he couldn't let the light disappear forever into the darkness.

If he did?... He thought for a moment, what would happen if he let it fade?... His thoughts began to wonder things. He wondered what his parents would say to him if he let it win? What Cedric Diggory say if Harry suddenly let go after what had happened in the tournament? What Sirius would say if he found out Harry, his godson, son of James and Lilly Potter, turned into a coward? Worst of all, the one who still made the recent wound burn in pain, what would Dumbledore say if, now that he's gone, Harry threw everything away?

If not for himself, he'd do this for those that had died to get him to this point… No he was doing it for himself, he wants his revenge and he was not going to sugar coat it anymore. This is no longer just some cruel man that is completely insane, this was a war and Harry was moving to the front lines so no one else would die for him.

The light began to grow brighter and brighter, as did Harry's resolve. His eyes shot open and he shoved him away.

"I'm doing this for myself, not anyone else… I'm not going to act like a spoiled brat anymore and you are not going to control me for your own pleasure!" Harry stood up, his mind set.

The darker Harry still sat on the ground, his shackles now a glow with unbelievable power. _"I was almost free boy… these chains were almost completely dissolved and you were almost completely destroyed… Sooner or later you will want your paradise. Sooner or later I **will** be free!"_

"You will not be free! My paradise is the world with out Voldemort, and I can make that happen on my own." Harry turned and began to leave.

"_Oh I'll be free Harry… One day I will."_ He pushed himself up as if by using the wind and gave Harry a grim smile, _"I'm always with you Harry. I'll be watching everything that happens, all that you do, who you fight and who you kill, I'll taunt you with their deaths, and I'll terrorize you with your friend's death. One day, as I bide my time and comfort you in this darkness, I'll be set free at your weakest moment." _And the darkness receded back as Harry walked into the light.

)-( )-( )-( )-( )-(

Harry's eyes opened and refocused. He was sitting alone in the common room just like he remembered. However, the coals in the fire had been put out and the sun was rising, he had a quilted blanket on him and sitting on his lap, resting her head against him was Ginny Weasley. Her hair was catching the morning lights raise, burning a brilliant red. He smiled to himself and began to wonder when she had snuck down.

He gently picked her up and walked her to the couch and laid her on it, wrapping the quilted blanket around her he sat on the floor, holding her hand and just watching her sleep. The thoughts of almost losing her the night before when they fought the death eaters as he and Dumbledore had been gone continued through his mind. He cared for her to deeply to have her stay beside him and suffer.

Standing up he paced the common room. His mind was spinning with the thoughts, the decisions he was going to have to make. Dumbledore's funeral was today, this afternoon. It would be his last goodbye to Dumbledore. He had a plan, but he would not be returning to this place, even if he could. He would follow his last orders but then he would strike back against Voldemort. After the encounter he just had he realized he had to grow up, had to live on his own two feet, protect those innocent lives that think him as a savior for the wizarding world. He was accepting the weight of the world on his shoulders finally, and for some reason, doing that helped.

He walked back to Ginny and placed one kiss on her warm check before standing back up and pacing around some more. What he had to do was weighing heavily on his heart. He had finally found happiness, but to save it he had to walk away from it… maybe when this was all over. No! That would be too selfish to ask for. He had to let it go and move on. Cut all ties he had because it was a cold fact he now realizes and accepts to be the out right truth, he may not live to the end of this. He looked back at Ginny and decided to start now.

He turned and as he walked up the stairs leading to the boys dormitory. His heart was pulling, as if trying to pull him back to Ginny. No, he had to be strong, show her no emotion and say goodbye. It was safer for her this way.

As he entered the boys dorm and shut the door behind him he looked up and saw his reflection in the window. It was him looking back but his eyes were burning with that secret power he knew only his other half had. Closing his eyes he realized now why he had that power, he trusted no one close to his heart. He let no one into his heart for he feared they would be used against him, or hurt because of him…

What was that saying? It is easier to live alone then love somebody?... that was a coward's motto. But he didn't want innocent people to get hurt, so just call him a coward, as long as they are safe.

He laid down on his bed face first. Turning his head away from the mattress he closed his eyes again. This was going to be hard, but he would fight Voldemort like a man. No more hiding, no more running… there were just a few things he had to take care of first.

As he finally began to drift off that damnable voice whispered in his ear, and Harry almost burst out laughing at what he said. _"So, you've finally grown up, finally grew a pair… I'm proud of you for once."_ But his heart swelled with his own self recognition.

**- THE END -**


End file.
